When Souls Fall In Love
by Dee Bunny
Summary: Yami finally gets his own body. A new family moves into town. Why's Yami so shocked?
1. Where The Souls Meet

**When Souls Fall In Love**

Category: Romance, Fantasy

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Yu-Gi-Oh!. I am also not going to use the series finale version of how the story ended.

Summery: When Yami's curse is finally broken and he is given his own body, everybody starts to think that they can finally have a normal summer. But, when a new girl moves into Yugi's neighborhood nobody can help but notice how Yami acts around her and how strange things always seem to happen when she's around. So, when Yami explains that the girl might be the reincarnation of a Greek girl with magic abilities Yami was in love with back in Ancient Egypt, everyone is shocked. But, as they try to dig deeper into the girl's past to confirm his theory, things get even stranger when a powerful and dark person is after her. Yami will do anything in his power to protect her from this person even though she currently can't remember anything about her past life except in dreams and has to get used to falling in love with him all over again.

Chapter 1: Where The Souls Meet 

It was a sunny summer day in Domino City and at the Turtle Game Shop, Grandpa Moto was inside, getting ready for a summer sale while at the same time reading the morning paper. Meanwhile, Yugi was up in his room with Yami in another duel, but this one being a lot different from the last time they dueled each other. Yugi was once the keeper of the Millennium Puzzle, a Millennium Item which housed Yami, the spirit of an Egyptian pharaoh originally named Atemu. Yami couldn't remember anything about his past until Yugi and his friends helped Yami to regain his memories as well as his name. When, Yugi beat him in a duel to decide his fate, he wished to have a body of his own to live a life with his friends. His wish was granted and he also was able to keep all the memories of his past as Atemu. Plus, when anyone would ask, he along with everyone else would claim to be Yugi's older brother since he looked enough like an older version of Yugi to prove it. He got his own room in the apartment above the shop which was originally the guest room and Grandpa even gave him a job in the shop. Just as Yugi was about to make his move, they both heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your game, boys. It's just that I thought I'd let you know that some new neighbors have just moved into the shop down the street." Grandpa said.

"That's great, Grandpa. Do you mind if we go and visit them to see if they need any help?" Yugi said as he looked at him.

"If it's alright with Yami because you two were in the middle of a game."

"I think it can wait until we meet the new neighbors." Yami said as he picked up his deck and placed it into his jacket pocket.

"Very well. You two can go and see if the neighbors need help." Yugi and Yami got their shoes on and walked out of the front door of the shop. It wasn't hard to see which shop it was considering how a white moving van, a silver Honda, and a blue sedan were in front of it. Yugi remembered passing the old shop when he was a kid. It looked like the game shop except it was a little wider and there were three added floors which served as apartment flats. They watched as a brown haired, hazel eyed woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties, stepped out of the moving van with two cans of paint and a sign that was hard to make out until she hung it near the door. The sign said "Mount Olympus Magic and Arts Shop."

"Hey there, guys." They turned and saw Tea, Tristan, and Joey walking towards them.

"Hi everyone, it's good to see you."

"So, what are you doing here?" Joey asked as he stepped up to them.

"We decided to help the new neighbors if they needed any help in setting up and settling in." Yugi explained.

"That's a good idea, Yugi. We should all help." Tea suggested.

"Yeah, they look like they could use some help, so why not." Tristan agreed.

"Well, then let's get going." Yami said and they all walked up to the shop just as another woman stepped out of the door of the shop with a broom and a welcome mat. She placed the mat onto the ground in front of the door to the shop and she brushed it with the broom. She looked a little younger than the first woman they saw but not by much.

"Hello over there." Joey said as they got closer to the woman. She looked up and smiled as she leaned on the broom.

"Hello it's nice to meet you. I'm Christine Hailer." The woman said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yugi Moto, this is my brother Yami, and these are our friends, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Joey Wheeler. We came by to see if you or your family needed any help." He explained while he waited for Christine's answer. She smiled at them and said, "Of course you can help. It's going to take a while for the shop to be open unless we have some extra hands in help getting it ready. Come inside and I'll give you each a job." She opened the door and they all walked inside. The inside of the shop was half-painted in gray and midnight blue and the counter was covered with different sized boxes of things that were labeled 'For the shop'. Christine went behind the counter and moved some of the boxes out of the way as she reached under the counter for something and kneeled to find what she was looking for. When she came back up, she had a stack of different colored fliers, a pail of glue, and two brushes.

"I need someone to place these fliers around town so other people can see them. Joey and Tristan, if boys do this for me I'd really appreciate it. Plus, if you run out of glue, all you have to do is pass out some of them and if you have any extras, you can just bring them back to the shop and we'll find something to do with them. Can you two do that for me?" Joey took half of the fliers along with a brush while Tristan was stuck with not only with the other half and a brush, but also the glue.

"No problem, Ms. Hailer. We'll be back in an hour and a few minutes, tops." Joey said as he held the door open for Tristan and then left himself. Then, she turned towards Tea with another brush in her hand. Just as she was about to give Tea her job, the woman they saw earlier came from the door which led upstairs with a roller brush and a can of paint in hand. She stopped and looked at them and looked towards Christine.

"Yugi, Yami, and Tea, this is my sister Dorris. She's going to be living on the third floor with her daughter and our mother." Christine explained as she turned towards the woman. "Dorris, these are some kids from the neighborhood who offered to help. Two of their friends left earlier to pass fliers around town and I was about to ask Tea to help you paint the rest of the shop if that's okay with you and her."

"I don't mind. I love getting the chance to be creative." Tea said with a smile as she took the brush and walked towards Dorris, who wore a smile.

"Sure she can help. If I want to get this shop done by tomorrow, I just know I could use some extra hands." Dorris said she walked with Tea to a ladder on the other side of the room.

"Yugi and Yami, I want you two to move the boxes on the counter to the back room until the walls are finished drying. Then, you two can move them back in here and help me unpack them. Deanne and Lauren should be downstairs in a few minutes to help as soon as they unpack some of their boxes."

"If you don't mind me asking, but who are Lauren and Deanne?" Yugi asked as he picked up one of the boxes and began carrying it into the back room.

"Lauren is my daughter and she runs the register mostly because she's very good with math and has an ability to take orders at a very fast speed. Deanne is Dorris' daughter and she makes most of the things we sell in the shop as well as some of the decorative paintings we hang in the shop which she paints herself. In fact, the fourth floor is going to be turned into her studio as soon as she finishes helping set up the shop and her room." Yami heard all that she said about the girls and for some reason that girl Deanne's abilities seemed familiar to him, like it belonged to someone else he knew. It went by a little quicker than him and Yugi expected as they finished moving the boxes and were about to get out of the room when they heard two new voices sound off in the other room.

"Laur, where did you put my paints and carving tools?"

"Did you check all of your bags and boxes? I'm sure they should be in at least one of them."

"I looked in every one of my boxes and bags carefully and I couldn't find them. I recall that the last time I saw them, you had them."

"Check your actual backpack, the one you always carry around, the front pocket."

"Oh. Hee hee hee!"

"You're welcome!" The boys walked through the door and saw one girl who looked about sixteen with brunette hair, hazel eyes, and freckles straight across her face and another girl who looked a little taller than her with blue eyes and brunette hair looking into a pink book bag. "I think we have some visitors, Dee." She said without even looking behind her to see them. Deanne looked up from her backpack flustered.

"Hello? And you two are?"

"Yami and Yugi, supposedly brothers." Lauren filled in.

"What's with her?" Yami asked puzzled.

"She knows everything. I don't know how she knows but she does." Deanne said shrugging. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm sure it is." Lauren whispered to Deanne. She blushed but just tried to ignore it.

"I guess we don't need introductions since Lauren will probably fill in all of the blanks." She said shaking Yugi and Yami's hands. When she shook Yami's hand she felt something jolt through her. _What's this feeling? It's like I know him from somewhere. I guess I should just get over it. Though he really is sort of a hunk._ Yami got this feeling too, but it was much different from Deanne's because he actually knew what this feeling was and why he was feeling it. _No, it can't be. She just can't be. But this was the feeling I always got when I was with her and no one else. She has to be. Diana?_

"Now that you two seem to be over yourselves, we have to continue unpacking, Deanne." Lauren walked out to the moving van and grabbed three boxes to take up to the second floor for her room. She kept going to the van until there were only a few giant boxes left with the furniture and refrigerator.

"So Deanne, your aunt told us you make most of things that the shop sells." Yami said as he leaned next to her. Deanne had to keep herself from blushing as she felt the heat from Yami's body next to hers.

"Yeah, and they always seemed to work for the purpose they were created for some reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once I made a necklace for one of my friends when she was sick to help her get better and heal faster. Then, in that same day she came running up to me much better and said it was my necklace that did the trick. Then, I made one of my other friends a wish bracelet and when she made her wish to have her crush notice her, it came true that same day. Ever since then everyone had always came to have me make them a charm or potion for them because they always worked so well."

"It's mostly because of her powers that make them work so well." They all turned around and saw an elderly woman with faded, washed out strawberry blond hair that looked to be in her mid-fifties, walking out of the door that led to the upstairs apartments.

"Oh, Grandma. You know that I don't have powers. The objects work on their own magic, I'm just the person who makes them." Deanne said as she walked up to the woman and gave her a hug.

"How do you think the charms, potions, and spells you create get their magic? An object, no matter what natural abilities they may have, doesn't have its own magic. Only the creator, who has pure magic running through their veins, can give the object what it needs to have magic in it so it can work. Plus, it also helps to have the skills to make the objects with flawlessness and perfection." she said as she hugged her back and separated from her. "Do you know if Lauren finished my tea?"

"Right here, Grandma." She said coming up behind them with a mug of tea.

"I swear your going to scare away what's left of my wits." She said shaking her head and then grabbing the cup.

"That's my job." Lauren replied before giving her a quick hug and going to finish unpacking the boxes.

"Guys, this is our grandmother but outside of the family she's known as Madame Catherine. She's the fortune teller of the family. No matter whose fortunes she tells, her predictions always come true. "

"I am very skilled with fortune telling and my girls make me proud with their abilities. Deanne has the power to make others wishes come true and Lauren has the power of interpreting prophecies as well as her ability to see who a person really is."

"That's kind of creepy." Yugi commented.

"Yes, but very helpful. You never know who a friend or enemy is."

"Though I must say that Deanne's powers are quite wonderful." Yami said as he looked at her with a look that shocked her to the bone. _Oh my God! Is he actually looking at me like that? If he's looking at me like that… no way! He can't be into me! He's the type of guy who deserves someone a lot prettier then me._

"Thank you for the compliment, Yami." Deanne said as she straightened herself up.

"I'm not just saying that to be nice either." Yami said as another smile came onto his face. He then went to help Christine.

"Looks like Dee Dee has gotten a new boyfriend." Lauren said walking past.

"You have got to stop popping up like that. I swear you're going to give us all heart attacks one day." Deanne said agitated.

"Whatever you say." A few hours past and pretty soon the shop was finished and would be opened tomorrow on schedule. Deanne could never help but notice how Yami always threw glances her way and when she looked at him he would smile and she turned her face away to avoid him from seeing the blush on her face. Lauren noticed this too and knew why Deanne was acting this way although she never did before. Plus, the others, even Tristan and Joey who came back from hanging fliers, were wondering the same thing about Yami. It was sunset by the time they were all finished and they all decided it was time to rest up for tonight.

"We just wanted to thank you guys for helping out. We never would have finished if it wasn't for you." Christine said.

"Yeah, sure." Lauren mumbled. "Go ahead and underestimate us." Chris shot her a glance and she shut up right away.

"It was nice to help out." Tea said with a smile.

"We should probably be going. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Especially you, Deanne." Yami said as he bowed and took one her hands to kiss the back of it. Deanne felt her face gain heat while everyone else just looked a little shocked except Lauren who whispered 'I told you so.' They all walked away and everyone just stared at Yami though they didn't know that he would explain everything when they got back to the game shop.


	2. The Reasons Behind the Strange Actions

Chapter 2: The Reason Behind the Strange Actions

When they got back to the game shop, Yami invited everyone into his room so he could explain everything. Once they all found a place to sit in his room, the questions started to poor out.

"What was up with the strange behavior, Yami?" Joey asked from his seat at Yami's desk.

"Yeah Yami, I've never seen you act that way towards a girl before." Tea said as she sat next to Yugi who nodded and added with, "I agree with Tea and Joey, Yami."

"Yeah, we've all seen how weird you were acting with that girl, Deanne. Tell us why you were acting that way." Tristan said. Yami inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and looked at his concerned friends.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But all of you have to swear that until we have more information and are a hundred percent sure about it, that this information will not leave the walls of the apartment."

"We swear, Yami." Joey said as he held up one hand and made a cross over his heart with the other one.

"Okay, well back in my old life as the pharaoh, Atemu, I had a lover who wasn't from Egypt."

"You what?!?!" They all yelled simultaneously as Yami nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I fell in love with a Greek girl named Diana from the Greek city of Athens. She was an extremely unique girl who was not only very beautiful in my eyes but she also had magic flowing through her veins, she was also named after the Greek goddess of the moon by her mother's choice. It was because of this that people started to worship her as a daughter of one of their gods or goddesses and it was also the reason why she left Athens because she hated the attention she was getting and she just wanted to live the life of a normal girl. She came to Egypt and through a somewhat awkward situation did she meet me and become a member of my palace. It wasn't long before we fell in love with each other and spent so much time together. All of my court members saw this and they felt happy for us both. But our happiness couldn't last because the people who worshiped her came to Egypt and attacked us. While the council and I were distracted with the battle, Diana was kidnapped and taken back to Athens and by the time we got back, she was gone. I was so depressed that I rarely left the palace and the thing that made it even worse was that I was brought news that she died of heart failure a few weeks after she was taken away from Egypt. I was completely heart broken knowing I would never see her again and I told myself I would never fall in love with another woman in her memory because I knew I would never find another girl like her ever again." Everyone was silent after Yami finished his story. Then, Tea got up the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry, Yami. But what does all of this have to do with Deanne?"

"When I shook her hand, I got this feeling I always felt whenever I touched Diana. I still remember it very well. Not only that but she had the same outer appearance and abilities that Deanne has. I think that Deanne may be the reincarnation of Diana."

"Wow, do you really think that's possible?" Tristan asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, there are some religions around the world that believe that a person that dies can come back to life as something else that is living. Basically, there are a lot of people who believe in reincarnation and have some type of proof whether it was in writing or in their myths and legends." Yugi explained.

"Yes, but I don't want it to be public until I'm sure about everything I might be thinking. If Deanne isn't Diana's reincarnation, then I won't have to worry about falling in love with her and everything is just a simple coincidence. But if she is her reincarnation, then I will protect and love her with my new life."

"You must have really loved her, Yami." Yugi said. Yami closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he pictured Diana's smiling face.

"More than I can say, Yugi. More than I can say."


	3. A Piece to the Puzzle Falls in Place

Chapter 3: A Piece to the Puzzle That Falls Into Place

"Wake up boys. I heard about the new neighbor's shop and thought you two could help out some more." Grandpa Moto said as he knocked on both of their doors. Everyone went home last night and Yami and Yugi went to bed. They woke up and while Yugi got up and got dressed immediately, Yami looked at his alarm clock, groaned a little, and stretched out his arms. He got dressed and grabbed a cup of iced coffee. Then before they left, Grandpa told them that it was supposed to be in the high nineties this morning, so they should leave their jackets at home. He was right and Yugi and Yami were sweating by the time they got to the magic shop. They opened the door and stepped inside. They saw that some people were already starting to buy or were looking at some of the things in the shop as Lauren worked the register. Then they heard Deanne speak to a female shopper who asked what the watch she held in her hands was supposed to do.

"This watch is supposed to help bring up a person's courage and confidence as well as a person's inner strength." Deanne explained to the woman.

"Is that so? Well, the main reason it caught my eye was because it's quite a beautiful silver and on the inside, it has a picture of a white wolf."

"Yes, I put the wolf in there because a wolf has been a symbol of strength and confidence for years and I figured that it would help the power of the watch along."

"Then, I'll take it. My sister's birthday is coming up and I think she needs a little more confidence in her life. Thank you very much." The woman said as she walked to the register with the watch. Deanne smiled as she continued to help some of the customers. Yami smiled as they walked up to her and said hello. Deanne looked up at them and smiled but then she blushed when she saw that the sweat on Yami's stomach caused his shirt to hug his build and six pack. Yami saw this and flashed another smile at her which made her blush grow a little deeper.

"Hi guys, what brings you back here?" Deanne said as she tried to get rid of her blush.

"We came by to help some more. Do you need anymore help or have you got everything covered?" Yugi said as he smiled at the way she was acting towards Yami.

"Actually, you two can help me with something. We have a small greenhouse in the back where I cultivate some of the herbs and flowers I need to make some of my potions. I need some help gathering some of them and taking care of them. If you guys could just do that for me while I handle some things here in the shop, I'd really appreciate it."

"Deanne, I'm sure you would appreciate it." Lauren cried from where she was ringing up a customer's purchase.

"Put a sock in it, Laur." She cried back. "Just follow me and I'll give you a list of the plants I need." They followed her to a back room where she grabbed a pen and pad of paper before walking out another door, in the same room, which led to the greenhouse. She turned around and passed them the list. Yami took the list and looked over it before passing it towards Yugi who read the list out loud.

"We need to find wolf's bane, roses, mint, hollyhocks, and foxgloves." Deanne then walked next to Yugi and pointed at the list.

"The plants should have signs next to them so that you can tell which is which. I mostly need red, pink, and yellow roses. Now, in about a half an hour, you guyscan take a break and I'll bring you something for a snack." Deanne said as she went back through the door. Yugi looked at Yami and asked, "Did Diana ever act like that towards you?" Yami chuckled after Yugi asked this question.

"She always did but she eventually got over it." Yami said as he walked to her rose bushes to get the roses she needed. They kept working and while doing so, Yami was getting a little warm and he took off his shirt to keep from sweating too much. Deanne kept to her promise and came out with three glasses of lemonade and a few sandwiches. She gave Yugi his snack and when she got to Yami, she felt her face flare as she saw Yami's muscular chest and slender shoulders exposed. Even while it was just business and volunteer work they were here for, she couldn't help but feel jitters inside her stomach because of her attraction to Yami. She also knew that Yami could see it too and because he could, he smiled, sat on the ground, and patted the space next to him. "Would you mind if we sat and talked for a little bit? I think it would be the best way to learn a little more about each other so our meetings won't always feel so awkward."

"Yeah, I think it would be the best idea." Deanne said as she sat next to him and put the tray between them. Deanne was just about to talk after a moment of silence between them but Yami jumped in instead.

"Deanne, I don't want there to be any tension between us but I also don't want you to feel like you have to force yourself to talk to me. Just remember that I'm always here if there's anything you want to talk to me about." Deanne looked at him and knew he was being honest.

She let one of her normal smiles come onto her face and said, "There are some things I would love to share with others but I just get so nervous whenever I try to tell them about it. But I'll try and tell you." She took a deep breath and said everything she wanted to say on her exhale. "Well, since I've meet you and the others, I've been having these dreams. One of them is that I'm in some sort of hallway and I saw that on one of the walls was Egyptian hieroglyphics and on the other wall was Greek writing. When I got to the end of the hallway, I saw a large door. I opened the door and stepped inside a large candlelit room and on the wall at the end of the room, was two pictures next to each other side by side. One was a picture of an Egyptian tablet of some sort and the other was a Greek styled picture. The thing about them was that on the tablet I saw someone who looked exactly like you except in Egyptian clothing and on the other was someone who looked like me but with Ancient Greek clothing." Yami's eyes went a little wide at this and he wanted to press on a little further.

"Did you have any other dreams like that?"

"Well, I had another one where I was walking through some sort of desert at night and I had no clue where I was going. But then I reach some sort of town and while I was there, some sort of guards saw that I wasn't Egyptian and took me to some sort of palace." Deanne said as she put her head in her hand to think about it some more. "The thing was, I had no control over what went on in the desert dream. It felt like I was reviewing a memory that happened a while back and it was already happening so I couldn't change it."

"I see," Yami said in deep concentration at what she said.

"I want to think that it's just a coincidence but than again, I get a feeling that their connected somehow," Deanne said but then got a look on her face and started to laugh in embarrassment, "I bet you think I'm crazy right now. Sometimes I start talking and forget where my head is."

"I don't mind. I enjoy hearing you talk," Yami said with another smile as she blushed again. _Just like my Diana._ Deanne talked with Yami for a while before hey went back to work. Deanne couldn't stop thinking about Yami throughout the whole day. Near the end of the day, Deanne ended up blushing like there was no tomorrow because when Yami passed by her, she could have sworn she felt his lips slightly brush over her cheek. She was as pink as a cherry blossom as she flipped the open/closed sign to "closed" for the shop and locked the door.

"Dee," Lauren said as she came from behind with a small package in her hands, "This package came for you in the mail."

"Really? Who's it from?" Deanne said in disbelief at getting her first piece of mail in the new house.

"That's the weird thing about it. There's no return address on any of the sides of the box," she said as she handed off the box to Deanne.

"Well, whoever it was, they must like sending gifts anonymously," Deanne said as she went up the stairs, "I'll be in my workshop if you need me." Deanne got upstairs and unlocked the door to her workshop on the fourth floor. She sat on the floor cross-legged and held the package in her hands. "It could be something harmless. I won't know until I open it." Deanne opened the little box and gently took out its cargo. In the box was a silver heart shape plate with oddly cut pieces of sapphires and rubies.


End file.
